popular_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo' Menace, Mo' Problems
Mo' Menace, Mo' Problems is the second episode of the first season, and the second episode overall. ---- ---- Summary Since her father is out of town, Brooke and Nicole throws the first party of the year, but they are both objects of hate troughout the school. Carmen has gone missing after she didn't make the cheer-leading squad, and Sam goes to extremes to try and impress her teacher. Jane and Mike returns with some surprising news. Plot Thursday – Sam is calling Carmen, worried about her, but hangs up when nobody answers. Freddy Gong and Lady T. are discussing rumours about Carmen, Josh and Brooke. Sam and Lily are wandering down the halls, Sam is still worried about Carmen, but Lily is disappointed that Sam never put in a word for Carmen with Brooke; it might’ve made a difference. Brooke and Nicole are getting dirty stares as they are walking through the school, everyone else are upset about Carmen not getting picked for the cheer-leading squad. They are discussing Brooke and Josh’s fight. Brooke wants to cancel the party, but Nicole convinces her it’s the best opportunity for her to get back with Josh. Principle Hall smells Poppy, greets her and then walks into the teachers’ lounge. In there is also the humanities teacher, Mr. Grant and Ms. Glass. Mr. Vincent walks in, pleased that Josh is his lead, and therefore his musical is set to be a success. Coach Peritti walks in, furious at Mr. Vincent. He upsets the room and then storms off. Sugar Daddy walks into the locker room, disappointed that Josh didn’t tell him about the musical, and worries about what happens to him if Josh chooses the musical over the football team. During biology, Carmen is still missing. Lily refuses to dissect her frog, since there are morally superior ways of learning. Ms. Glass informs her that a computer lab is expensive, and if she doesn’t do the assignment will get an F. Josh is at the musical rehearsal when his father storms in. He’s yelling at Josh to apologize to the coach and the team, and then muttering about how his other sons never did anything like this as he walks out. Harrison and Sam are editing the interviews they did. Harrison’s favorite is one they did with Carmen. She talks about why she wants to be a cheerleader. Sam realizes she hasn’t been supportive of her. Mr. Grant is reading Sam’s work, and he’s positive about it. He’s especially interested in Carmen and Brooke, but believes Sam let her personal feelings shine through during her interview with Brooke. Brooke is walking down the hall, when a boy shoves her books to the floor. Sam helps her pick them up, and ends up scorings an invite to the party. Nicole is not pleased. Mary Cherry walks up to Nicole, and asks her to sign her teen ambition autograph book, while telling her how much she admires her. She also inquires what Nicole will be wearing to the party Brooke finds Josh out in the yard during lunch. He feels like a social outcast, so does Brooke. She sits down, Josh’s worried about her lunch, and she worries about him after his father came to school. Harrison wants to go with Sam to the party, but she tells her she can’t. They get into a fight, and he informs her about being cut from the invite list. Sam storms off to Mr. Grant’s office, and asks him out to dinner. Brooke is sitting in a diner, when she spots Carmen. She walks over and sits down beside her. Carmen is jealous of Brooke, and tells her about it. Brooke tells Carmen about her mom leaving, and how it caused her eating disorder. Brooke ends up being brutally honest about the cheerleading tryouts. Friday- it’s a long line of people outside the McQueen residence; Nicole has her list and isn’t letting anybody who isn’t on it in. Mary Cherry brings Sugar Daddy, and she dressed up just like Nicole. While Mary Cherry and Sugar Daddy are dancing, Nicole and Brooke are sitting on the stairs, sulking, Nicole about not being able to compete with herself, Brooke about Josh. Nicole at least decides to do something about it. On the beach, Carmen is sitting alone by a fire when Lily walks up to her. Carmen is upset, but Lily tells her about her refusal to dissect the frog, because Carmen inspired her. They hug. Sam and Mr. Grant are on a date; Sam has gotten a nose stud and is fantasizing, but Mr. Grant interrupts her. Sam tries flirting, when Heather, Mr. Grant’s girlfriend walks up. Sam is rude to her, the grown-ups realize what’s going on. Mr. Grant tries to be supportive. Josh is walking down the beach, his phone rings but he doesn’t answer. Back at the party Poppy is throwing up, Sugar Daddy is comforting her. He calls Josh, who finally pick up, and he tells him about his awesome time. He apologizes for his behavior, Josh tells him it’s OK, although he’s not coming to the party and they hang up. Sugar Daddy tells Brooke. At the coffee shop Harrison, Lily and Carmen are sitting, when Sam comes up. She apologizes for being a sellout and a liar. Carmen offers her fries; they are impressed by Sam’s nose stud. The group makes up, and then decides to crash the party. As they sneak in, Sugar Daddy and Mary Cherry are fighting. Sam confronts Brooke in front of the whole room. They almost end up fighting, but are interrupted by Jane and Mike. Mike explains how he got on the cruise with Jane, instead of going to New York – and they are also engaged! Trivia *This is the continuation of the first week of the school year, sunday til wednesday took place in the previous episode. This episode shows thursday til friday night. Quotes Nicole: ''-Oh my God, the parental units are merging. This is..'' Harrison: ''-Absolut genius!'' References Category:Season One Episodes